Zim in wonderland
by iirken-Uchiha
Summary: Una loqa historia donde zim estara en el pais de las maravillas :B ZADR!


Desagradable sorpresa!

Era un dia como cualquier otro y zim como de costumbre se estaba preparando para un seguro combate contra su gran enemigo Dib…

Zim- Giir!, me voy a la escuela de esos sucios humanos!, recuerda cuidar bien la base!...esta bien?

Gir- *Tomandose un frappe*…Sii jefesiito :B

Zim- Biien!, me voy…*cierra la puerta y toma el autobus*

Y como siempre al subir se encontró a dib quien tomaba el autobús calles antes junto a su hermana Gaz…los 2 solo se dirigieron una mirada amenazante para luego dirigirse a la escuela donde como rutina diaria pelearían para demostrar quien era superior.

Todos los alumnos bajaron del autobús para ir a sus respectivos salones…solo 2 pesonitas se quedaron dentro mirándose fijamente sin decir nada…el conductor solo los miraba raro aunque no era de extrañarse hacían eso toooodos los días.

Conductor- Escuchen niños…ya habíamos hablado de esto…

Zim- Larva insignificante quien llegue de ultimo!

Dib- ya era hora!

-salen corriendo ambos-

Conductor- No pueden esperar a llegar a sus salones para pelear yo tengo cosas que… perfecto!...otra vez me dejaron hablando solo -_-U

Dib y Zim corrian con todas sus fuerzas era obvio que ninguno quería ser llamado larva "insignificante" asi que corrian desesperados al salón de clases…pero al llegar los 2 querian entrar al mismo tiempo haciendo que calleran al piso…

Zim-en el piso- Sii!...yo gane!

Dib- llegamos igual ¬¬U…

Zim-aja claro!...yo gane porque soy Ziim!

Dib- y eso que?

Señorita Bitters-Ziim!, Diib!, Dejen de dormir en el piso y vayan a sus lugares!

Los 2 corrieron a sentarse al ver a su maestra bastante molesta…y es que era lo mismo todooos los días xD!...y no solo al llegar si no toda la clase!...Que si dib era un alien, o que dib tenia una cabeza raramente enorme!...pero se deteniian asta la hora del almuerzo o al menos asta llegar al comedor.

Zim-*se levanta al ver que todos se van* Biien huumano dib el reto de hoy para demostrar los superior que soy será…

Dib-Que?...aaam hoy paso zim he…tengo que ir…aah…con Gaz…bye!.*sale corriendo del salón*

Zim-Queee!Humano DESPRECIABLE!...si te vas zim será el vencedor!...*ve como desaparece por el pasillo*…ESPERA!...no te vayas…

Zim tiempo después de hacerse a la idea de que Dib en verdad se había ido, decidio ir a buscarlo al comedor…Donde vio a Gaz sentada…pero estaba sola.

Zim-Gaz…?

Gaz-*juugando*Que rayos quiieres zim!

Zim-Donde esta Dib?

Gaz-Eso lo deverias saber tu, no?, Vas en su salón.

Zim-aaam pues si pero dijo que estaría contigo D:

Gaz-Yo no lo e visto desde que bajamos del autobús…

Zim-…mmm esta bien…*Zim sale del comedor*

Gaz-Preocupado por su peor enemigo?...que raro es…

Ziim estaba muy confundido y es que Dib no era asi…es decir zim ya savia cual era la rutina diaria de todos los días…pelear, pelear y pelear entre ellos y ahora Dib se va?...aunque zim le doliera admitirlo lo necesitaba…para demostrar que era superior…o no?...tal vez lo necesitaba por algo mas?, Zim salio al pateo donde no había nadie…ya que en el comedor habría pizza cerdo…por eso que Gaz también no se preocupo ni un momentos por su hermano…aunque rara vez lo hacia…pero cuando Zim salio pudo ver una nave…IRKEN?...Aterrizando en el pateo trasero de la escuela…que hacia una nave irken?...Zim se asomo para averiguarlo y vaya que no fue una sorpresa agradable…

¿?-Hola Dib…

Dib-Aaaam hola Tak…

Zim-escondido y con voz bajiita-TAK!...Que rayos hace aquí?...y Que hace Dib con ella ¬¬

Dib- hiciste lo que te pedi?

Tak-Claro tal vez al principio eramos enemigos pero si cada quien cumple lo que prometio no hay problemas…y yo claro que lo hize! –le entrega a Dib un extraño documento-

Dib-sonrie- Muchas Graciias Tak!

Tak- no es nada fue fácil!...Pero ahora te toca a ti…

Dib-sonriendo- esta bien…-acerca lentamente la cara hacia Tak cerrando los ojos-

Zim-O_O OMG!...-zim había visto esa escena en las novelas cursis que veía Gir por las tardes…y savia también como se llamaba…y lo peor…los que se daban besos normalmente es por que eran…

- Dib se detuvo cerca de la cara de Tak y esta le quito los lentes…

Tak-siii estos raros objetos humanos le encantaran a mis altos!

Dib- *saca otros y se los pone* no se que le vez de geniales…pero bueno si eso era lo que querías…

Zim estaba todavía en shock que no vio lo ultimo y solo se limito a gritar

Zim-NOVIOS!

Dib- Zim! *sonrojado*

Tak- ¬¬ no soy su novia!

Zim- Seguia gritando-…eres un tonto!...Dib larva


End file.
